guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poisoned Outcrops
Description The Poisoned Outcrops are an Explorable area in The Desolation. It is noteable for having no Wurm Spoors, and as such must be done on foot. Fortunately, except for a few deep, inaccessible canyons there is no Sulfurous Haze here either. Despite being inaccessible, these canyons define this area, as the eastern part of the Outcrops are on mesas and rocky plateaus between them. The southwest is slightly more open and low-lying. Perhaps the relative lack of sulphur, the clear sky, and the twisted palm trees that grow hereare a sign that this area is less affected by whatever corruption tainted the Desolation then the rest of it. This would make some sense, as the Outcrops are the Northernmost point not only in the Desolation, but in Elona. Exits Towns & outposts *Lair of the Forgotten (south) Explorable areas *The Ruptured Heart (west) Shrines, Blessings and Bounties *'Northeast': Ghostly Priest: Elemental Hunt *'Southeast': Ghostly Scout: Undead Hunt (near exit to Lair of the Forgotten; tending the Shrine to Melandru) *'Southwest': Ghostly Scout: Undead Hunt (near exit to The Ruptured Heart) *'Northwest': Ghostly Scout: Undead Hunt *'Center': Ghostly Priest: Margonite Battle NPCs *Collectors: ** 10 Lahati *Various: ** 20 Curator Ruras Bestiary Monsters *Djinn ** 24 (26) Ruby Djinn ** 24 (26) Sapphire Djinn ** 24 (26) Diamond Djinn *Elementals ** 24 (26) Sandstorm Crag ** 24 (26) Shambling Mesa *Insects ** 20 (26) Bladed Dune Termite ** 20 (26) Dune Beetle Lance *Margonites ** 24 (26) Margonite Reaper ** 24 (26) Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Ascendant ** 24 (26) Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner *Monoliths ** 22 (26)Graven Monolith *Torment creatures ** 28 (30) Shadow of Fear (monster) ** 28 (30) Blade of Corruption *Undeads ** 24 (26) Awakened Blademaster ** 24 (26) Awakened Gray Giant ** 24 (26) Awakened Acolyte ** 24 (26) Awakened Defiler ** 24 (26) Awakened Thought Leech ** 24 (26) Carven Effigy ** 24 (26) Awakened Cavalier ** 24 (26) Awakened Dune Carver Animals * 5 Hyena Bosses * 28 (30) Fondalz the Spiteful (Signet of Suffering) (Undead) * 28 (30) Droajam, Mage of the Sands (Sandstorm) (Elemental) * 28 (30) Mekir the Prismatic (Ether Prism) (Undead) * 28 (30) Nehjab the Parched (Reclaim Essence) (Undead) * 28 (30) Battlelord Turgar (Anthem of Guidance) (Margonite) (Only during The Cold Touch of the Past) Quests Notes * Vanquisher Title: 176-274 foes. Varies if the following quests are active: The Growing Threat, The Cold Touch of the Past, and The Hallowed Point. This is a relatively difficult zone, but a strong group will find it attractive for Lightbringer farming, because it can be cleared in well under an hour for at least 1,000 Lightbringer points. Always destroy Awakened Cavaliers first, because they resurrect fallen comrades very quickly. Take out Awakened Acolytes next. Seriously consider Frozen Soil, as enemy resurrection issues are a major pain in this area. * The Growing Threat, The Cold Touch of the Past, and The Hallowed Point all add difficulty to vanquishing The Poisoned Outcrops, but substantially add Lightbringer points to the reward, especially after the November 13, 2008 update. Consider reserving these for that activity and doing them while vanquishing the area. In addition, the monk allies from The Growing Threat, and the Aura of the Staff of the Mists from The Hallowed Ground, provide useful assistance to balance the difficulty added. Be certain to get the Margonite Bounty as early as possible, and before starting The Cold Touch of the Past/The Hallowed Ground part. If farming Lightbringer points with a group of humans, it should be possible to get multiple runs by leaving after the vanquish completes but prior to accepting the reward, allowing multiple runs using one or two of the three quests. * There are no Wurm Spoors here, nor is there any Sulfurous Haze. * This explorable area contributes approximately 2.4% to the Elonian Cartographer title. Category:The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall)